


Breaking Rules

by eerian_sadow



Series: tiny fluffy fics [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, Gen, giftfic, metions of serious injury, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack is injured and Ultra Magnus is Wrecker-sitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammy_phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sammy_phoenix).



> not canon compliant. at all.

"No. Absolutely not. Ratchet left very strict rules governing your recovery while he and Optimus are at their meeting with Agent Fowler and his superiors." Ultra Magnus crossed his arms and glared down at the Wrecker settled onto the makeshift recovery berth. 

"Oh, come on!" Wheeljack threw his hands up in the air in exhasperation. "It's not like I'll be running around on my non-existant legs. I just want to go play some games on that console the kids have set up in the main room."

"No. I was instructed to keep you in _this berth_ and not let you exert yourself in any way."

"Games aren't exertion!"

"Nor do they keep you in this berth."

"For the love of..." The white mech growled softly. "Look, Optimus would do it."

Magnus was unimpressed. "Optimus does a great many things that are unwise or against the rules. Just because I follow his lead, does not mean I will do the same."

"Come on, Commander, I'm going stir crazy."

The larger mech frowned. "A dangerous state of affairs."

"Exactly." Wheeljack crossed his arms triumphantly.

Ultra Magnus looked around the room, noting the layout and the locations of the electrical outlets. "You are not leaving that berth. But I suppose a compromise can be made and the childrens' gaming station moved into your recovery area. I'm sure Miko will enjoy that."


End file.
